


Just a Fantasy Right?

by waitingtobewritten



Series: Stiles fails at pack mom [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mates, Sexual Fantasy, Silly Boys, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobewritten/pseuds/waitingtobewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles persuades Derek to fulfil a fantasy he had but things end up a little awkward when they're caught somewhere they shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fantasy Right?

“Stiles, do we really need to do this here?”

“Come on Sourwolf, don’t you want me?"

Derek rolled his eyes at his mate’s antics. He knew Stiles was more than aware of how much Derek needed him but he still resorted to the ploy when he was refused something he believed to be fun but Derek considered dangerous. Derek considered his mate’s faux sad eyes and manfully restrained his sigh. 

He resolved to refuse his mate in this one instance. It wasn’t something that Stiles couldn’t enjoy anywhere else and truthfully, Derek found this idea one of his mate’s less desirable ones. Not that he found Stiles any less desirable but he really didn’t need to introduce their healthy sex life to such settings.

Stiles however seemed keen on the idea and Derek had followed him the whole way to their current location without argument only to balk outside. He could smell Stiles’ arousal and while the scent continued to ramp up his own, he was remaining firm in this instance. 

\--- Ten minutes Later ---

The window latch stuck as Derek pushed against it and the steady weight of his mate on his back distracted him from the lock he was fighting. 

“Stiles, I really don’t want to drop you, can you please stop squirming?”

The little puffs of breath against his neck were warm and producing interesting twitches from his dick but he really didn’t want to drop his mate because he was distracted by his erection whilst dangling from a second story window. 

The window popped open with a quiet whine and Derek immediately pulled himself up and over the sill. The air in the room they had just entered was still though fresh. It was obvious the room was unoccupied but someone kept it cleaned and aired out. 

Derek swung Stiles around his body, his mate’s long legs wrapped around his waist even as he pulled him from his back to his front. With Stiles’ warm body pressed along his and his sweet scent right beneath Derek’s nose, he was more open to his mate’s latest idea. 

His resolve to refuse Stiles had lasted right up until Stiles had pressed his lips to that warm spot beneath his ear and licked a stripe from the bottom of his neck up to nibble on his ear lobe. Derek was usually the one who enjoyed feasting on Stiles’ neck. It was rich in his scent and Derek liked tasting the pure essence of his mate. It didn’t hurt that when he sucked little marks into the skin there, he knew other people would see them and know Stiles was taken. 

“Come on Der, let’s move this to the bed. Or the wall, next to the Star Wars poster maybe?”

The words pulled Derek out of the scent-induced trance he had fallen into, his nose buried in Stiles’ neck even as his hands were beneath his ass, holding him up and kneading gently at the same time. 

He groaned and looked up, his eyes flitting to the poster mentioned. Why his mate wanted to have sex in his childhood bedroom was beyond him. They had never done more than kiss in this room when Stiles was younger and living with his dad still. 

Derek had been firm on waiting until Stiles was legal and completely sure of the relationship. To Derek, mating was natural and celebrated but to a human, it was binding and inescapable. The thought of tying Stiles to him so young pleased the wolf but worried the human. Derek wanted Stiles to be sure he was ready for the commitment and give him the opportunity to leave and live his life before settling down. 

Stiles had been adamant in his decision and the night of his 18th birthday had turned up at Derek’s loft with his father’s reluctant blessing and his own needs and desires. It hadn’t been long after that, they had decided to move in together into the pack house and had been there since. 

Derek hadn’t thought of it any further until an hour ago when he had gotten home from a diplomatic meeting and Stiles had murmured his latest fantasy to him. At the time, the words “I’ve been fantasising about your cock” had eclipsed the end of the sentence “in my old bedroom”.

“Stiles, do you really want this?”

“Yes Der, it’s like fulfilling every fantasy I had of you before I was 18 and you finally touched me.”

Derek couldn’t argue that the idea of Stiles thinking of him while he lay in bed, masturbating to the thought of him, was an arousing one. He could even agree that to be in a room that smelled so much like Stiles and on a bed that he had slept on was a hot one. 

The problem was the thought of the Sheriff who had threatened Derek with all sorts of unimaginable pain should he touch Stiles under his roof. Admittedly that was when his son was 17. Now that he knew the Sheriff however, he respected the man and couldn’t help but think of his reaction if he ever found out. 

Stiles knew that Derek was thinking too much to enjoy the experience and pulled away from the strong body that had held him up. With surprise on his side, he unwrapped his legs and pull out of Derek’s grasp. He retreated, taking small steps backwards and towards his bed. His arms reached down to grip the bottom of his shirt and pull it up and over his head. He threw it to the side of his bed and with his eyes locked on Derek’s stopped, and toed his sneakers off. 

He smiled slow and sure, as he trailed his hands down his chest to rest on the button of his jeans. He knew he had Derek right where he wanted him when his mate’s breathing stuttered and his hands curled into human claws. He watched Derek’s fists clench and release as his fingers played over the button, eventually popping it out of place. His trousers gaped revealing a trail of dark hair as he took a single step back, trousers falling to barely cling to his hips.

Derek growled and was at his side in seconds, hands already removing his own shirt. Stiles hid his grin by pulling Derek’s face down to his for a kiss, their lips meeting in a burst of lips and teeth. He reached up to circle his arms around Derek’s neck, barely aware of his mate picking him up and his trousers falling off before he was dropped on the soft surface of his bed. 

He reached out as Derek paused to look at him, his chest rising and falling with every inhale. Stiles turned over and reached towards his chest-of-drawers for the lube he knew he left there. He could hear Derek’s growl as he presented his ass for his view in the process of shutting the drawer.

It took seconds for Derek’s to drop his own jeans and join Stiles on the bed, pinning his squirming body to the bed. He lowered himself so he could cover the smaller body with his own and reach the mole he loved, perfectly placed in the hollow of Stiles’ collar bone. He licked and nipped at the area until Stiles pushed him away, panting and groaning with pleasure. 

“Come on Der, I need you.”

Derek smiled and swiped his tongue once more up his mate’s neck and stole another kiss while he reached for the lube Stiles had discarded in the now wrinkled covers. He found the bottle and poured a healthy amount onto his fingers before positioning himself so that he could carefully reach Stiles’ entrance and kiss each mole on his chest. 

Stiles whined as Derek circled his hole, one finger slipping inside gently, opening him up gradually. He worked him over slowly, enjoying the increase in scent as Stiles’ arousal grew. He trailed his lips from each nipple down his toned stomach and allowed himself a lingering kiss on the end of his erection. 

By this point, Stiles was moaning and Derek knew he was close. They had been together so long now that Derek could read just what Stiles needed by the little sounds he made alone. 

Derek pushed three fingers in deep and enjoyed the clenching motion as he pumped them in and out firmly. He pulled them out, enjoying the gasp that fell from Stiles’ slack lips as he reached out for Derek. 

Derek moved quickly to cover Stiles’ body as he aligned himself to fit into his mate. He sunk in slowly, the tight heat pulling a groan out of him. He bent down to find Stiles’ lips with his own, their kisses messy and uncoordinated as he sank in and out slowly. He increased his speed as he felt Stiles rubbing up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.   
Derek moved so that he could reach for Stiles’ dick, fingers grasping the silky, warm skin as he pumped in time to his thrusts. 

His head fell to rest in the crook of Stiles’ neck, already sucking a new bruise into the skin there as he sped up. Stiles whispered encouragements into his ear as he bucked up against Derek, chasing his eminent orgasm. Derek followed Stiles as he felt his mate clench tightly around him, starting his own orgasm. He bit down as he came, gently so as to not break skin but hard enough that Stiles could feel. 

He fell not seconds later, having the foresight to drop next to Stiles rather than on top of, having pulled out carefully. Stiles murmured sleepily against his skin. 

“That was amazing Sourwolf, totally worth it.”

Derek nodded, arms wrapping around Stiles as he turned to cuddle into Derek, clearly ready for a nap. Derek had a half thought of why they shouldn’t sleep where they were. But his sleeping mate and the happy scent that surrounded him was enough to lull him into sleep himself without questioning why they should leave. 

\------------------

“Dammit Stiles, don’t you have your own house now?”

It was only half hour after some great sex with the love of his life that Stiles was woken from a well-deserved nap by a tone he was more than well acquainted with. He startled wildly, dislodging Derek’s arm from over his waist and thereby alerting himself to his naked state without even the covers over them. 

He met Derek’s suddenly wide awake eyes and offered a silent apology as he sheepishly grabbed a pillow to cover his junk and turn to face the speaker who had woke them. 

“Hey Daddy-o.”

“Don’t start that with me Stiles. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Well I mean, it’s still my room and I was just thinking of that year and a half that I behaved despite having a hot mate like Derek waiting for me.”

“Stiles I really don’t need to hear this and I really didn’t need to walk in to my son’s room and see him and his naked husband napping after having sex in my house.”

Stiles smiled sheepishly, aware of Derek behind him and knowing his mate must be mortified. He could tell his dad wasn’t really angry, after all he and Derek had been mated years now but Derek had always retained a healthy fear of the Sheriff. 

Plus Stiles knew he would never live this down now, the video tape had been bad enough. 

“Sorry Pop, it won’t happen again.”

“I don’t see why it happened to happen in the first place Stiles. If you want to play kinky sex games…”

Stiles felt more than heard Derek’s mortified groan and barely restrained his own. 

“Dad, you know this isn’t all that kinky compared…”

Derek intervened at that point and put a hand over Stiles’ mouth, stopping the rest of his sentence. He looked up at the Sheriff.

“I’m sorry about this Sir. It won’t happen again. “

Stiles’ muffled speech could be heard against Derek’s palm but both men ignored it and the Sheriff kept his eyes trained on Derek’s face. 

“See that it doesn’t son, there are somethings a father doesn’t need to see or hear, or know.”


End file.
